


Some Killer Queen You Are

by glex101



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Benji Applebaum - Freeform, Chloe Beale - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, beca mitchell - Freeform, jesse Swanson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glex101/pseuds/glex101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Bleachers - Rollercoaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Killer Queen You Are

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching The Bleachers Rollercoaster MV and got this. Awful yeah but I needed to get it out of my head because it's choking me. 
> 
> If you haven't seen the MV, you should because I'm really bad at describing situations and so you can get a clear picture of what was running in my tiny head. 
> 
> Really sorry for this.

It was a long hot day for touring, Beca thought. She never knew that starting this band thing would be the most tiring bit. When she and her buddy Jesse decided to set up a band together and joined a band slammin' contest, she never had thought of ever dealing with the hot steamy sun. 

It was 9 am and they were still in their old band van, as Jesse calls it, traveling through the wilderness of the desert traveling to the next state. She was never the morning person and waking up at this time of the day with the heat made her a bit grumpy. 

She stood up looking at her surroundings and she swears if their van broke down she could kill someone. 

"Becs. you okay?" She just looked at him-- death glare. 

"You're not. Okay, I get it. Coffee." Jesse gave him a cup of coffee and she sat at the end part of the van opening the window when something caught her attention. 

There was a convertible behind them gaining speed. She scoffed on the thought that this person is actually enjoying the sun right now. How awful. 

She took a sip in her coffee and when she looked out she saw the car already beside their van. 

_________________________

It was summer when I saw your face  
Looked like a teenage runaway  
And God I never thought we'd take it that far

\-----------------------

 

Red head was driving, She saw Beca and she smirked which took Beca by surprise. Now she's already ahead of them and Beca popped out the window to see the other girl one more time. As she was doing that, a scarf came flying to her direction. It was from the girl. 

"Oh, don't challenge me." She smiled finishing her coffee and going to the driver's seat. 

"Benji. Let me drive." 

She didn't wait for the guy's reply and pulled him out.

"Beca, what are you doing?" 

"Shut up, lemme do this." 

"Last time you drove a car, we hit the fucking lamp post."  
Jesse reminded her this time. 

"Don't be such a pussy Jess. Put on your seat belt." 

Beca was never the careful driver but damn, she's a great one. That is if you talk about drifting. 

She stepped on it reaching the other girl put on the music to make it feel more... exciting. 

When she was ahead of the other girl she gave out her own smirk and that You-can't-handle me look. 

 

But the other girl's smile even grew wider and she doesn't exactly know why but this made her even more excited. 

She looked at her, winked. 

She was already ahead of the girl when she purposely decreased her speed making the red headed girl be on the same level as her. 

The exchange of smirks. 

Smiles. 

making sure the other stays near the other. 

Beca never thought driving in the hottest place in the state with, in her own perspective, the hottest temperature ever could be this interesting. 

By this time Jesse and the others figured it out and was now howling and whistling as they look over the window to see the girl. 

"Shut up guys. She's not a dog." Beca shouted to make sure the guys hear her because the music is extremely loud right now. 

The other girl must've heard it because she mouthed something, which if Beca was right it would say... 

"How sweet. " 

 

_________________________

And now I'm running and I won't stop I don't wanna go  
I think about it every day and night I can't let go  
Hey, I'm never the same  
It's a hundred miles an hour on a dirt road running away

\-----------------------

 

She can't help but smile seeing the other girl smiling.  
This pretty much made her day. 

As they reach the gas station, she saw the other girl stopping by to fill her tank which they need to do too. 

She saw the girl standing behind her car as if waiting for her. 

She got out of the car. 

Saw the girl smoking hot and all she does is try to stop the smile spreading across her face.  
The other girl finds this quite adorable. 

"Why don't you come a little closer?  
There's something I could tell ya" 

The girl said, almost inaudible but just enough for Beca to hear. She recognize the words. The lyrics. and she laughed remembering the details of that song's music video and how exactly it was to what just happened to them. 

"You were such a roller coaster" The Girl said smiling. The blazing sun is reflecting her right now and Beca swears that the girl was glowing.  
She could be blinded any moment and it felt great. 

And that's when Beca added. 

"Some killer queen you are"

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm such a loser that I don't know how to italicize it. Pain in the ass, I tell you. Sorry.


End file.
